Shonichi - First Day
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Jatuh cinta pada hari pertama disekolah merupakan hal wajar namun banyak orang tidak menyadarinya pada saat itu
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama untuk anak kelas satu Senior High School memulai persekolahan. Namun dihari pertama akan dihabiskan dengan melakukan ' _masa orientasi siswa_ ' dimana dalam kegiatan tersebut siswa baru akan mengenali lingkungan sekolah baru mereka serta mengenai struktur sekolah baik guru maupun osis yang bergerak disekolah tersebut.

"Baek ayo cepat, nanti kita bisa terlambat" Luhan cukup kesal pada sahabatnya yang juga tinggal dirumahnya diakibatkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat orang tuanya bekerja diluar negeri dan akan mengunjungi Baekhyun dua bulan sekali

"Sabar" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kamar sambil merapikan rambutnya agar terlihat cantik dan mempesona

" _Hah_... " Luhan menghela nafas karena cukup pusing memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun. Namun dirinya cukup bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena cuma memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun hanya satu dan jika memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun ada sepuluh, itu bisa membuatnya mati muda

Selang beberapa lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan anggunnya "Sudah selesai"

Luhan merotasikan bola matanya karena kesal dengan sahabatnya yang unik dan mentel "Ayo"

"YAK!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal karena cukup terkejut dengan Luhan yang tiba - tiba menarik tangannya dan berlari kecil untuk masuk kedalam mobil yanh terparkir didepan rumah

BLAM

Mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata karena majikannya hampir terlambat, sang supir sudah biasa seperti ini dan sangat tahu penyebab majikannya terlambat.

Sesampainya disekolah Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya, semuanya sudah janjian untuk satu sekolah lagi di XOXO Senior High School.

TING...

"Silahkan berbaris dilapangan"

Semua murid mematuhi perintah yang diberikan oleh senior mereka yang sangat tampan.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai acara masa orientasi pada hari ini mari kita panjatkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan karena atas berkatnya kita semua bisa berkumpul disekolah ini untuk melaksakan kegiatan masa orientasi siswa. Berdoa dimulai"

Setelah dua menit semuanya sudah selesai berdoa sesuai dengan perkataan senior mereka "Berdoa selesai"

"Baiklah, mari kita memulai acara yang dimulai dengan perkenalan pada guru - guru yang membina di sekolah XOXO Senior High School" Kris selaku wakil ketua osis memberikan arahan pada guru - guru untuk berbaris ditengah lapangan untuk perkenalan pada semua siswa baru

Luhan dan yang lainnya sudah mengenal beberapa guru yang mengajar disekolah baru mereka. Ada yang tampan, ada yang cantik, namun banyakan wajah guru baru mereka semua galak dan tidak bersahabat.

"Selanjutnya seluruh anggota osis dipersilahkan untuk maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri kepada siswa baru"

Setelah pengumuman tersebut, Kris memberikan microfon yang dia pegang pada guru yang akan membawa acara kedepannya.

Semuanya berdecak kagum karena senior tampan tadi yang menyuruh mereka kumpul dilapangan adalah anggota osis.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun, saya ketua osis disekolah ini"

Semuanya sibuk berbisik karena memuji betapa tampannya ketua osis mereka ya h baru saja mereka ketahui namanya adalah Oh Sehun. Luhan juga terpana karena ketua osis mereka sangat sempurna, bayangkan saja sosok Sehun tinggi, tampan, putih, dan tentunya sexy. Semuanya pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampan yang dimiliki ketua osis tersebut.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, wakil ketua osis pertama" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat banyak wanita maupun pria terpesona dengan senyumnya

"Saya Wu Kris, wakil ketua osis kedua" Kris memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cool membuat semua siswa baru terpesona dengan gaya coolnya

Sisanya dilanjutkan secara bergiliram untuk memperkenalkan diri pada siswa baru.

"Baiklah, kami persilahkan kepada kepala sekolah untuk membuka kegiatan mahasiwa ini" Sehun selaku ketua osis meminta kepada kepala sekolah mereka untuk membuka acara kegiatan masa orientasi siswa agar bisa dilaksanakan

Sang kepala sekolah maju kedepan dan mengambil microfon yanh digenggam Sehun "Baiklah, dengan ini menyatakan bahwa masa orientasi siswa dimulai" sang kepala sekolah memukul microfon untuk bukti agar sahnya pembukaan kegiatan masa orientasi siswa

"Kami akan membacakan nama siswa yang akan dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok" Sehun mengambil kertas dari saku celananya dan membagikan siswa kedalam kelompok dan akan dibimbing oleh satu senior

"Kelompok satu terdiri dari Luhan, Joshua, Taehyung, Jungkook, Mingyu, Yoona, Krsytal, Wonwoo, Boa, Yuri. Dan senior yang membimbing kelompok satu adalah saya" bersamaan dengan pengumuman pertama banyak yang kecewa karena mereka tidak dibimbiny oleh Sehun Sunbae yang sangat tampan

"Kelompok dua terdiri dari Baekhyun, Sunny, Nicole, Gyuri, Kyungsoo, Minho, Jongki, Taeyong, Mark, Jeno. Dan senior yang membimbing mereka adalah Chanyeol" pengumuman berlanjut hingga kelompok terakhir diumumkan didepan semuanya

Baekhyun kesal karena dirinya harus berpisah dari Luhan karena selama ini mereka selalu bersama.

"Lu.. " Baekhyun merengek pada sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan kesal

"Jangan mulai Baek" Luhan memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak merengek tanpa tahu malu didepan umum

Sehun paham dengan banyak sedih dari siswa baru karena harus berpisah dari teman - temannya dan hal tersebut hoir sama dengan dirinya ketika pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini "Kalian tidal perlu cemas jika hari ini kalian berpisah kelompok dengan teman kalian karena penetuan kelas bukan dari kelompok ini"

Semuanya tersenyum senang setelah senior tampan mereka memberikan kata - kata yang membuat hati menjadi sejuk

"Sudah, silahkan bergabung dengan kelompoknya yang sesuai dengan dibacakan tadi"

Semuanya mematuhi perintah dari ketua osis yang nampaknya sangat bijak.

Luhan cukup senang dibimbing dengan senior yang sedari tadi dilihatnya, Luhan memang cepat menyukai seseorang namun dirinya tidak seheboh Baekhyun.

Sehun menuju kelompoknya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan pertama mereka hari ini "Dikelompok satu, saya menunjuk... " Sehun berpikir sejenak untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi leader kelompok tersebut

"Kamu" Sehun menunjuk tepat kearah Luhan dan membuat yang ditunjuk cukup terkejut kenapa harus dirinya yang terpilih

"Baik Sunbae" Luhan tersenyum manis menerima perintah dari Sehun Sunbae yang dari jarak dekat sangat tampan

Selanjutnya mereka dikerjai oleh sunbae mereka dengan berbagai cara, ada yang ingin menangis namun menahannya karena malu menangis didepan umum

Siang harinya semuanya berkumpul dilapangan seperti tadi pagi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama dengan sekolah XOXO Senior High School dan dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa masa orientasi siswa sudah berakhir" bersamaan dengan ucapan kepala sekolah makanya semuanya bertepuk tangan karena senang tidak akan dikerjai oleh sunbae mereka lagi

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali kerumah masing - masing dengan selamat"

Semuanya berjalan dengan rapi untuk pulang kerumah masing - masing sedangkan Luhan menunggu Baekhyun digerbang utama sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka.

TIT...

"Pulang dengan siapa Lu?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Luhan yang sedari tadi menunggu Baekhyun yang kelamaan hingga semuanya sudah pulang duluan.

"Sunbae. Aku pulang dengan sahabatku" Luhan malu karena berjumpa dengan Sehun Sunbae dengan tidak elitnya

"Kalian menunggu jemputan?" Sehun bertanya karena dirinya bisa menebak bahwa Luhan adalah golongan atas namun tidak mau menunjukkannya dan banyakan yang bersekolah di XOXO Senior High School adalah anak orang kaya dan orang tuanya memiliki pekerjaan yang dikenali banyak orang.

"Iya sunbae" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sehun Sunbae

"Luhan~"

Seseorang meneriaki nama itu tanpa dosa dan jangan tanya siapa pelakunya karena sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa yang baru saja berteriak itu adalah Baekhyun si mulut ember. Luhan memberikan ekspresi kesal karena membuat malu didepan Sehun Sunbae sedangkan Sehun menatap heran dengan tingkah seseorang yang mungkin adalah sahabat Luhan.

"Eh Sunbae" Baekhyun menyapa ramah Sehun Sunbae yang ternyata ada didekat Luhan

"Ya" Sehun membalas sapaan yanh diberikan oleh sahabat Luhan

"Kalian mau ikut denganku? Aku akan mengantar kalian" Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang merupakan gadis menunggu disekolah sendirian karena semuanya sudah pulang

"Terima kasih Sunbae tapi jemputan kami sudah menuju kesekolah" Luhan menolak bukan tanpa alasan karena dirinya juga kasihan dengan supirnya yang sudah setengah jalan menuju sekolah

"Aku akan menunggu kalian dijemput" Sehun rela menunggu hingga jemputan Luhan datang baru dirinya pulang kerumah. Padahal biasanya teman sekelasnya aja dia tidak peduli namun pada Luhan semuanya berbeda

"Tidak perlu Sunbae" Luhan sangat merasa sungkan kepada Sehun Sunbae yang mau menunggu mereka hingga supir mereka datang, benar - benar lelaki idaman bagi setiap wanita

TIT TIT

"Kami duluan ya Sunbae, jemputan kami sudah datang" Luhan pamit duluan dan diikuti dengan Baekhyun yanh pamit pada Sehun dengan nada menggodanya

"Hati - hati" Sehun merasa nyaman berada disekitar anak baru yang bernama Luhan sedangkan Luhan yang melihat senyum manis Sehun Sunbae membuat pipinya semerah tomat karena terpukau dengan kesempurnaan Sunbae yang satu ini

"Sunbae juga hati - hati" Luhan juga tanpa sadar memberikan perhatian kecil pada Sunbae tampan tersebut

"Hm, aku duluan dulu" Sehun pamit kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya keliar dari kawasan sekolah

Setelah Sehun pergi, Baekhyun mencolek Luhan yang menatap kedepan tepat dimana Sehun Sunbae baru saja lewat.

"Kau menyukai Sehun Sunbae?" Baekhyun tanpa dosa menuduh yang tidak - tidak pada sahabatnya sedangkan Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya karena ucapan kurang ajar Baekhyun

"Tidak" Luhan menjawab ketus karena pertanyaan tidak bermutu Baekhyun dan dirinya

"Jangan mengelak Lu" Baekhyun merasa tatapan yang diberikan Luhan pada Sehun Sunbae sangat berbeda dari biasanya

"Wajar saja aku menyukai Sehun Sunbae, dia sangat sempurna dan baik. Wanita mana yang tidak suka dengan pria seperti Sehun Sunbae adalah orang bodoh" Luhan mengakui kelebihan Sehun Sunbae untuk menjadi pacar idaman

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya polos

"Iya bodoh, kau saja yang tidak peka sebagai wanita" Luhan membuang muka karena tidak ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun apalagi jika membahas Sehun Sunbae

"Ish... Jangan memanggilku bodoh" Baekhyun sangat tidak terima jika dirinya dipanggil bodoh karena dirinya masuk kategori sepuluh besar disekolahnya yang lama

Luhan mencibir sahabatnya yang tidak tahu malu "Kalau tidak bodoh jadi apa. Kurasa kau juga jatuh dalam pesona Sehun Sunbae"

"Tidak, aku lebih terpesona dengan Chanyeol Sunbae" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan semangat bagaikan cintanya baru saja diterima oleh Chanyeol Sunbae

"Sama saja bodoh" Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun karena terlalu kesal dengan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya

"Teganya kau Lu" Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan dan hampir menumpahkan air matanya sedangkan Luhan tidak peduli dengan air mata buaya Baekhyun

"Lain kali jangan sembarangan bicara, nanti jadi gosip sekolah dan akan mempermalukan Sehun Sunbae" Luhan mengatakannya sambil memandang pemandangan sebelah kiri mobil

"Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padanya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menghapus air mata buayanya

"Dia sangat baik padaku dan aku tidak mau membuatnya menjadi resah karena gosip yang tidak - tidak" itulah yang sangat Luhan takutkan jika dirinya digosipkan dengan Sehun Sunbae yang sangat baik padanya

"Aku mengerti" Baekhyun paham kenapa Luhan berpikir jauh kedepannya dan dirinya cukup bangga memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti" Luhan senang karena Baekhyun memiliki sedikit kepeduliannya pada orang lain walaupun rasa pedulinya sangat sedikit

"Aku juga masih memiliki hati Lu" Baekhyun tidak terima dibully lagi oleh Luhan

Luhan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun dan masuk kedalam rumah karena mereka baru saja sampai.

"Eomma" Luhan menyapa Eommanya yang sedang berada diruang tamu sambil membaca tabloid

"Hai sayang, mana Baekhyun!?" Eomma Luhan heran karena biasanya Baekhyun akan selalu bersama Luhan

"Itu Eomma" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki rumah

"Eomma~" Baekhyun merengek manja pada Eomma Luhan yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang tua sendiri

"Ada apa nak" Eomma Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dana memeluk anak angkatnya yang sangat manja tersebut

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan menatap sebal Luhan sedangkan Eomma Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum karena tidak biasanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bertengkar.

"Lu, kau apakan Baekhyun nak?" Eomma Luhan bertanya pada putrinya tentang Baekhyun

"Tidak ada Eomma, yang ada Baekhyun yang mengganguku" Luhan tidak terima jika dirinya dituduh berbuat yang tidak - tidak karena pada kenyataannya bahwa Baekhyun yang memulai duluan

"Menggangu apa nak" Eomma Luhan merasa janggal aja melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun bertengkar dan tidak akur seperti biasa

"Dia menggosipkan bahwa aku menyukai Sehun Sunbae" Luhan memang sangat jujur pada Eommanya hingga tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka

"Apakah kau menyukai Sehun Sunbae?" Eomma Luhan bertanya pada putrinya yang menatap kesal pada Baekhyun seolah ingin menceburkan Baekhyun kelaut

"Aku mengidolakannya Eomma, wanita mana yang tidak terpesona dengannya. Sudah tampan, baik, dan ramah lagi" Luhan cukup kesal dengan Eommanya yang ikut – ikutan seperti Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, mengidolakan seseorang bukan berarti kita mencintainya" Eomma Luhan menasehati Baekhyun yang hanya mengganguk – anvggukkan kepalanya

"Iya Eomma" Baekhyun malu karena Eomma Luhan bukan membela dirinya, sebenarnya dirinya hanya ingin mengerjai Luhan bukan maksud menuduh apapun walaupun dirinya sudah menuduh Luhan menyukai Sehun Sunbae secara tidak langsung

"Sudah lahh, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Ayo makan siang"

Eomma Luhan berjalan duluan menuju meja makan untuk menyiapakan makan siang mereka sedangkan Luhan mengikuti langkah Eommanya namun tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum kecut padanya "Aku minta maaf Lu"

"Hm, aku bukan marah padamu cuma aku tidak mau itu menjadi gosip yang bisa merusak nama Sehun Sunbae. Dia sangat baik padaku dan sebagai balasan aku tidak mau membuat namanya menjadi jelek"

"Hm, aku minta maaf"

Luhan merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan jalan bersama menuju meja makan "Sudah lahh"

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi kesekolah lebih cepat, namun mereka pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka ingin mengambil bangku sesuai dengan keinginan mereka dan melihat dikelas mana mereka berada.

Luhan merasa bersekolah disini akan membuatnya nyaman disatu sisi dirinya juga merasa senang karena memiliki Sunbae dan teman – teman yang baik seperti yang kemarin, dimana dirinya baru mengenal Sunbae yang baik dan teman – teman yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Sudah sampai Lu, ayo" Baekhyun turun dari mobil dengan semangat menuju gerbang sekolah dan diikuti Luhan dari belakang, walaupun Luhan merasa semangat namun jangan bandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang selalu tidak memiliki rasa malu jadi lebih baik Luhan berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun daripada diteriakin oleh sicentil

"Hai Lu" dua orang lelaki menyapa Luhan hingga membuat yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya dan menemukan dua teman barunya Taehyung dan Jungkook

"Hai" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat karena pada saat masa orientasi kemarin Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat ramah padanya

"Mau cari kelas Lu?" Jungkook bertanya pada teman barunya yang bernama Luhan, walaupun baru kenal mereka sudah sangat akrab bagaikan kawan lama yang berjumpa kembali

"Iya, tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan sahabatku. Kemarin dia berada dikelompok dua sehingga aku lupa memperkenalkannya pada kalian" Luhan hampir melupakan sahabatnya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah memasang wajah masam

"Aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan pria tampan yang merupakan teman Luhan ketika masa orientasi kemarin

"Aku Jungkook"

"Aku Taehyung atau kau bisa memanggilku V"

Mereka berkenalan sedangkan Luhan pusing dengan tingkah Baekhyun seperti cewek yang tidak bisa jika tidak berkenalan dengan pria tampan. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sudah biasa dikelilingi oleh pria tampan.

"Sudah, ayo kita cari kelas bersama" Taehyung mengajak semuanya untuk mencari kelas bersama dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan

Mereka menaiki ruangan yang kemarin waktu masa orientasi siswa diperkenalkan untuk siswa kelas sepuluh seperti mereka. Satu per satu ruangan kelas sepuluh sudah ditempel pengumuman tentang siswa yang akan mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Lu, namamu tertera disini" Jungkook memberitahu Luhan karena dirinya cukup tinggi untuk membaca pengumuman yang ditempel dipintu kelas cukup tinggi

"Benarkah?" Luhan mencoba untuk melihat dengan jelas namun karena dirinya pendek, Jungkook dengan baik hati mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memfotokan pada Luhan kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan yang kesusahan untuk melihat pengumuman

Luhan dengan senang hati menerima handphone Jungkook untuk membaca pengumuman tersebut "Kau benar Jungkook, terima kasih atas bantuanmu"

"Hm, kita bertiga akan satu kelas. Aku senang karena temanku ketika masa orientasi kemarin menjadi teman sekelasku" Jungkook tidak menyangka jika mereka bertiga akan satu kelas lagi dan sesuai dengan harapannya karena mereka sangat akrab dan mudah berteman

"Aku senang kita sekelas" Taehyung menimpali ucapan Jungkook yang benar

"Tolong bantu lihatkan namaku, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun yang pendek kesusahan untuk membaca pengumuman dan meminta tolong pada Jungkook atau Taehyung untuk mencari namanya didaftar

Jungkook dan Taehyung membantu Baekhyun untuk mencari nama orang tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil dan membuat Jungkook serta Taehyung mengulangi membaca daftar tersebut sebanyak dua kali.

"Baek, namamu tidak tertera disini" Jungkook tanpa dosa langsung mengatakan hal tersebut sedangkan Baekhyun bagaikan disambar petir karena ucapan Jungkook yang tiba – tiba

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun merasa dunianya runtuh seketika karena jujur saja dirinya selama ini selalu sekelas dengan Luhan dan hanya Luhan yang mengerti akan dirinya

Taehyung pergi ke kelas sebelah untuk melihat pengumuman dan mana tahu nama Baekhyun tertera disana.

"Baekhyun, kau berada dikelas 10.2" Taehyung menemukan nama Baekhyun tertera disana dan Baekhyun melangkah dengan langkah lemasnya 

"Terima kasih V" Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan malas dan memilih bangku sesuka hati karena belum ada yang datang satupun

"Dia kenapa Lu?" Taehyung bertanya pada Luhan yang menatap sedikit kasihan pada Baekhyun, namun perintah sekolah tidak bisa ditolak atau dibantah

"Dia tidak biasa terpisah dariku, karena selama ini kami selalu bersama" Luhan memberitahu kenapa Baekhyun terlihat murung dan melangkah dengan malas

Taehyung dan Jungkook sangat paham dengan perkataan Luhan dan perasaan Baekhyun yang sedih berpisah dari sahabatnya. Jungkook dan Taehyung juga merupakan teman lama dan bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Ini perintah dari sekolah, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Kita lebih baik masuk saja" Jungkook serta dua orang lainnya masuk kedalam ruang kelas mereka dengan hati sedikit senang karena belum ada yang datang kecuali mereka

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan banyak teman – teman ketika masa orientasi kemarin satu kelas dengannya dan membuat Luhan tidak perlu khawatir karena semuanya sudah saling mengenal.

"Pagi anak – anak" sapa seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas

"Pagi pak" semuanya kompak menjawab salam yang diberikan oleh guru tersebut yang mereka tebak akan menjadi wali kelas mereka

"Saya Lee Songsaenim akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk setahun kedepannya" guru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dan tugasnya

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Lee Songsaenim mempersilahkan untuk masuk bagi yang mengetuk pintu

"Maaf Lee Songsaenim, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa dikelas ini akana da penambahan satu siswa karena diabsensi kelas saya namanya tidak tercantum. Kesalahan teknis dari tata usaha sehingga namanya tertera dipengumuman depan kelas" Kim Songsaenim merasa sungkan menggangu Kim Songsaenim namun karena ini sangat penting membuatnya bertindak

"Ya" Lee Songsaenim menjawab sekedarnya saja

"Silahkan masuk nak" Kim Songsaenim mempersilahkan siswa tersebut untuk masuk dan ketika dirinya masuk, tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan terkejut

"Baekhyun, silahkan duduk disamping cewek itu karena bangkunya kosong" Kim Songsaenim menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk disamping Luhan karena bangku yang kosong hanya disitu saja

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai dan duduk disamping Luhan dengan tanpa dosa "Hai sayang" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan yang menatapnya masih terkejut

"Saya permisi Songsaenim" Kim Songsaenim permisi karena dirinya tidak bisa lama – lama menggangu Lee Songsaenim

"Baiklah, saya disekolah ini akan mengajar Matematika. Sebagai wali kelas, saya tidak suka anak didik saya membuat masalah seperti terlambat, tidak mengerjakan tugas, membolos, maupun menggunakan barang – barang terlarang disekolah dan apabila ketahuan maka akan saya hukum dengan berat"

Semuanya bergedik ngeri mendengar penuturan Lee Songsaenim yang terdengar kejam termasuk Baekhyun yang baru saja bergabung dalam kelas tersebut.

" _Mati aku_ " Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati karena sudah masuk kedalam kandang buaya yang sangat ganas

..

..

..

Saat bel istirahat Taehyung atau lebih sering disapa V mendekati meja Baekhyun untuk berbincang kecil dengan teman barunya.

"Bagaimana, kau senang satu kelas dengan kami?" Taehyung sangat tahu jika Baekhyun menyesal sudah masuk kedalam kelas ini sama seperti mereka yang banyakan menyesal mendapat wali kelas yang sangat kejam dan galak

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menjawab ketus karena dirinya benar – benar menyesal karena ingin sekelas dengan Luhan

"Sudah lahh Baek, terima saja nasibmu disini" Luhan juga ketawa karena tingkah Baekhyun sangat unik dan aneh

"Ish..." Baekhyun menggerutu karena Luhan ikut – ikutan mengejeknya

"Tidak perlu takut, jika kalian tidak melanggar peraturan dari Lee Songsaenim" Jungkook menimpali karena dirinya tidak pernah takut pada apapun karena dirinya tidak akan melanggar peraturan yang sudah diterapkan disekolah

"Ayo ke kantin Lu, aku lapar" Taehyung mengajak kawan barunya untuk makan bersama, walaupun dapat teman wanita namun itu bukan masalah besar untuknya

"Ayo" Luhan juga merasa perutnya sudah berbunyi langsung menyetujui ajakan Taehyung dan Jungkook

Luhan sudah berjalan menuju pintu kelas namun sebuah suara sangat menggangu dan membuat yang lainnya jadi menatap kesal pada orang yang berteriak tersebut.

"LUHAN" Baekhyun tanpa tahu malu berteriak keras dengan tingkat tiga oktaf miliknya hanya untuk memanggil Luhan yang jaraknya hanya dua meter darinya

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya karena cukup terkejut dengan hal nekat yang dilakukan Baekhyun barusan sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa harus mempersiapkan telinga mereka dengan baik untuk mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang bisa merusak gendang telinga mereka.

"Kenapa kau berteriak"

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya dengan kelas karena pertanyaan Luhan sangat tidak elit untuk dipertanyakan dan dijawab olehnya "Tentu saja, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kekantin?"

Luhan bingung dengan sikap aneh Baekhyun, dengan jelas Baekhyun tidak menanggapi ajakan Taehyung dan memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja seperti ingin tidur "Kau juga tidak merespon ajakan kami"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau langsung pergi begitu saja" Baekhyun malu namun berusaha menutupinya dengan menyalahkan Luhan yang tidak mengajaknya

"Sudah – sudah, ayo Baek" Taehyung pusing dengan Baekhyun dan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk menyelamatkan gendang telinga mereka dari Baekhyun

Mereka pergi kekantin sambil berbicara singkat selama perjalanan, banyak pasang mata menatap jatuh hati pada keempat siswa yang memiliki visual diatas rata – rata. Jungkook, Taehyung, serta Luhan sudah biasa dengan hal seperti itu namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun akan kembali tebar pesona jika cowok tampan yang meliriknya.

"Biar aku yang pesan, kalian ingin apa?" Taehyung yang memang orangnya baik mengusulkan dirinya untuk mengantri membeli makanan

"Aku ramen saja" Luhan ingin makan mie disaat ini untuk membuat otaknya bekerja dengan baik dan tidak mengantuk didalam kelas, jujur saja dirinya kelelahan entah kenapa

"Aku juga" Baekhyun mengikuti pesanan seperti Luhan karena dirinya bisa makan segalanya

"Ok" Taehyung beranjak dan pergi mengantri dengan yang lainnya sedangkan Luhan dan keduanya memlilih duduk ditempat yang kosong

Mereka duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu Taehyung mengantri distand yang sangat padat ketika istirahat.

"Hai Lu" sebuah suara membuat yang punya nama menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya

"Hai Sunbae" Luhan tersenyum karena yang menyapanya adalah Sehun Sunbae, Sunbae yang sangat baik padanya

"Bolehkan aku dan kedua temanku bergabung dengan kalian?" Sehun bertanya dengan sopan karena selama ini meja yang mereka tempati adalah tempat yang selalu dikosongkan seluruh siswa karena bangku itu khusus untuk Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya\

"Silahkan Sunbae" Luhan memberikan izin dan Sehun cs langsung duduk disebrang kursi Luhan

"Kalian tidak pesan makan?" Sehun bertanya karena dirinya tidak melihat ada satupun makanan atau minuman diatas meja

"Sedang dipesan Sunbae" Luhan menjawab sopan sedangkan Baekhyun sangat gugup karena Sehun Sunbae membawa kedua temannya yang merupakan Chanyeol Sunbae serta Kris Sunbae yang sangat diidolakan banyak siswa baru termasuk dirinya

"Jangan memanggilku Sunbae terus" Sehun entah mengapa merasa tidak suka jika Luhan memanggilnya dengan kata Sunbae, tidak elit didengar oleh telinganya

"Tidak mungkin aku memanggil Sunbae dengan sebutan nama" Luhan merasa dirinya tidak sopan jika memanggil Sehun Sunbae dengan sebutan Sehun saja

"Panggil Oppa saja" Sehun menemukan jawaban yang cocok untuk panggilannya dari Luhan sedangkan Jungkook tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dan fokus pada handphonenya

"Hei! Kau tidak membaca peraturan sekolah jika siswa disini dilarang membawa handphone" Sehun memarahi Jungkook yang duduk tepat disamping Luhan sedangkan yang dimarahi tidak mendengar dengan baik

"Maafkan dia Oppa" Luhan merasa kasihan jika Jungkook sampai kena surat peringatan dan membantu sahabatnya

"Lain kali jangan bawa handphonemu Jungkook" Luhan menasehati sahabat barunya sedangkan Jungkook mengangguk namun kali ini bukan hanya sekedar mengangguk untuk mempercepat masalah namun dirinya memang mendengar perkataan Luhan. Menurutnya Luhan adalah sahabat yang baik dan pengertian walaupun mereka baru berkenalan kemarin

"Iya Lu"

"Makanan datang" Taehyung mendekati meja Luhan dan cukup terkejut karena kehadiran Sehun Sunbae dengan kedua Sunbaelainnya

"Eh Sunbae" Taehyung menyapa ramah Sehun Sunbae karena menurutnya Sehun Sunbae adalah orang yang baik

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk saja atas sapaan yang diberikan adik kelasnya

"Kami makan dulu Sunbae" Luhan dan yang lainnya memberikan ucapan selamat makan karena mereka berada dimeja yang sama dengan Sunbae mereka apalagi mereka osis

Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga makan siang mereka habis dengan nikmatnya, begitu juga dengan Sehun cs yang sudah merasa kenyang karena makanan tersebut.

"Lain kali kita gabung satu meja saja" Kris mengajukan hal tersebut karena kantin sangat padat jika terapan ini tidak dilakukan

"Terserah Oppa saja" Luhan mulai terbiasa memanggil Sehun dan yang lainnya dengan sebutan Oppa

"Ya"

TRING...

"Sebaiknya kita semua kembali, lonceng sudah berbunyi" Sehun duluan beranjak dari kursinya dan memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah cepat, bukan dirinya ingin memamerkan dirinya sebagai anak teladan karena dirinya ketua osis namun dirinya memang yang terbaik dari yang terbaik disekolah tersebut. Kedua yang lainnya mengikuti langkah sahabatnya yang sudah duluan beranjak

"Dasar menyebalkan" Jungkook menggerutu sepangjang jalan menuju kelas karena dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai Sehun Sunbae karena sesuka hati mengatur

"Jungkook" Luhan memanggil sahabatnya yang sedang kesal karena masalah tadi

"Hm?" Jungkook membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Luhan dan berjalan mundur untuk menuju kelas

"Jangan seperti itu, Sehun Sunbae adalah orang yang baik dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi sangat benar Kookie ya"

"Hm, aku mengerti" perlahan rasa kesal Jungkook pada Sehun Sunbae menghilanga seiring dengan amanat Luhan padanya

Mereka memasuki kelas dengan hati lega karena guru yang akan mengajar belum masuk, dan jika yang masuk memiliki sifat seperti Lee Songsaenim yang sangat kejam.

Jungkook memiliki sedikit rasa nyaman apabila berada didekat Luhan sehingga dirinya mendengar perkataan Luhan dengan baik, mungkin jika Luhan menyuruhnya untuk mati sekarang juga dia akan melakukannya dengan baik dan cepat.

"Siang anak – anak"

Seorang guru yang wajahnya tergolong biasa memasuki kelas dengan ramahnya dan membuat siswa cukup lega karena setidaknya guru yang lain masih baik dan tidak seperti Lee Songsaenim yang sangat ketat dan parah untuk mendidik mereka.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Siang harinya Luhan dan Baekhyun menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu jemputannya namun mereka cukup terkejut ketika menemukan Sehun Sunbae berhenti tepat disamping gerbang sekolah sambil melihat mobilnya.

"Sehun Oppa" Luhan menyapa ramah Sehun yang kelihatannya sedang stres dan ceman karena mobilnya, namun Luhan belum menyadari apa yang membuat Sehun Oppa stress

"Oh.. Hai Lu..." Sehun yang awalnya fokus berpikir cara untuk menolong mobilnya teralihkan mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya dan membuatnya membalikkan badan

"Ada apa Oppa? Kenapa Oppa nampaknya sedang gelisah?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak biasanya Sehun Oppa terlihat gelisah ataupun sebagainya, karena selama ini yang dia kenal dari Sehun Oppa adalah orang yang baik dan suka menyapa orang duluan

"Ini, mobilku bannya kempes dan Oppa lupa membawa hidraulic" Sehun merasa harinya ketimpa sial karena lupa membawa peralatan perang jika mobilnya bermasalah

"Ah..." Luhan mengerti kearah mana hingga membuat Sehun Oppa terlihat stress dan ceman namun Luhan berpikir keras jika dimobilnya memiliki perlengkapan lengkap untuk masalah mobil

"Kurasa dimobil kami ada perlengkapan lengkap untuk mobil, nanti Oppa bisa meminjamnya" Luhan merasa kasihan juga dengan Sehun Oppa yang sudah berkeringat karena bediri dipanas namun kesannya terasa seksi bagi Luhan ketika melihat Sehun Oppa keringatan

TIT TIT...

"Itu dia" Luhan senang karena mobil mereka sudah datang dan artinya bantuan sudah tiba

"Ahjussi, apakah Ahjussi membawa hidraulic?" Luhan langsung bertanya pada supirnya dan tidak masuk kedalam mobil seperti Baekhyun

"Ada Nona, mau untuk apa?" Ahjussi tersebut menjawab dengan sopan karena Luhan Nona sangat baik padanya

"Temanku yang disana mau pinjam, bannya bermasalah" Luhan menunjuk Sehun Oppa yang sedang menatap kearah mereka

"Biar saya saja yang kerjakan" sang supir mengambil ahli tugas yang seharunya dilakukan oleh teman nona-nya namun karena semalam dirinya kelamaan menjemput Luhan Nona serta baekhyun Nona membuat dirinya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman Nonan-nya yang sudah menuggu hingga Luhan Nona dijemput oleh supir pribadinya yang merupakan dirinya 

Supir pribadi Luhan yang bernama Heechul membuka bagasinya dan mengambi peralatan yang ada didalam mobil tersebut dan menuju mobil teman Nona Luhan yang bermasalah.

"Biar aku kerjakan" Heechul tidak mengatakan kata – kata lain selain hal itu sedangkan Sehun takjub karena ada orang yang mau membantunya tanpa meminta imbalan atau sebagainya

""Terima kasih" Sehun tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah membantunya

Selang sepuluh menit Sehun pergi kewarung terdekat untuk membeli minuman segar sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada Luhan dan supir pribadinya yang sudah banyak membantunya hari ini.

"Ini Lu" Sehun memberikan satu botol minuman segar tersebut pada Luhan yang membulatkan matanya atau bisa dikatakan bahasa umumnya terkejut

"Oppa tidak perlu repot – repot" Luhan merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan Sehun Oppa untuk membeli minuman untuknya

"Sudah selesai dek" Heechul mengucapkannya dengan ramah karena dia tahu bahwa pria yang sedang berbicara dengan anak majikannya merupakan orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Luhan

"Ini Ahjussi minumannya, terima kasih sudah membantuku" Sehun memberikan minumannya pada Ahjussi tersebut sedangkan Heechul yang awalnya ingin menolak terpaksa menerimanya karena tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang walaupun sekecil apapun

"Terima kasih juga. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih pada kamu karena sudah menjaga Luhan Nona semalam"

Sehun berpikir keras kapan dirinya menjaga Luhan, namun sekelebat bayangannya ketika menungguh Luhan untuk dijemput oleh supirnya terlintas dipikirannya.

"Tidak apa Ahjussi, saya sebagai pria harus melindungi wanita" sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika kawasan didekat sekolah mereka banyak kasus penuclikan wanita apalagi yang menjadi korbannya wanita cantik dan kaya

"Tetapi sekali lagi saya berterima kasih pada anda"

Luhan merasa Sehun Oppa adalah pria yang terbaik dan sempurna didunia, jujur saja Luhan memujanya. Sudah baik, tampan, rendah hati, orang kaya pula, dan gentelman. Banyak orang seperti Sehun Oppa namun mereka salah menggunakan kesempurnaan mereka, ada yang menjadi playboy dan ada yang jadi gigolo hanya untuk kepuasan semata.

"YAK! CEPAT LAHH PANAS" Baekhyun lagi – lagi membuat semuanya pusing karena teriakan kurang ajarnya

"Kami duluan ya Oppa, hati – hati dijalan" Luhan pamit duluan karena Baekhyun sudah seperti petasan yang ribut karena didalam mobil dengan kondisi air conditioner dimatikan

"Ya, hati – hati" Sehun memasuki mobilnya begitu juga Luhan dan Heechul memasuki mobilnya juga dan mereka sama – sama keluar dari kawasan sekolah namun beda arah

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Jangan cerewet, tadi Heechul Ahjussi membantu Sehun Oppa untuk mengganti bannya" Luhan pusing jika penyakit cerewet Baekhyun sudah kumat

"Ish..." Baekhyun merasa hari ini sangat sial, sudah panas karena air conditioner dimatikan tambah pula Luhan membilangnya cerewet

..

..

..

 _TING_

Pintu cafe terbuka dan menampilkan pria tampan yang sibuk mencari teman – temannya yang sudah duluan sampai, dan dirinya melihat sahabatnya duduk dimeja nomor 12 namun sebelum dirinya sampai dimeja tersebut dirinya sudah disemprot duluan oleh Kris si naga air.

"Kenapa lama?" Kris bertanya pada sahabatnya setelah sahabatnya sampai dicafe yang sesuai dengan janji mereka tadi pagi

"Iya, tadi mobilku kempes. Untung ada Luhan dan supirnya yang membantuku" Sehun sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya ada menolongnya yang sudah putus asa

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak menelepon montirmu" Kris heran kenapa Sehun bisa sebodoh ini dan melupakan jika dirinya memiliki montir yang siap siaga menolongnya

"Aku lupa" Sehun tertegun mendengar perkataan Kris yang sangat benar, dan merutuk kebodohannya karena tidak berpikir jernih

"Kurasa kau sudah bernasib harus bertemu dengan Luhan terus menerus" Kris berpikir jika nasib Sehun sudah harus bertemu dengan Luhan setiap harinya

"Apaan sih" Sehun kesal karena sahabatnya pasti membicarakan yang tidak – tidak tentang kedekatannya dengan Luhan yang merupakan adik kelasnya

"Kurasa Kris benar" Chanyeol datang dari arah kamar mandi menuju dimana meja mereka berada sedangkan Sehun membuang nafas kesal karena sahabat dobinya juga ikutan dengan sahabatan naganya

"Kau lagi, jangan ikut – ikutan dengan naga" Sehun memarahi Chanyeol yang seenak jidat membenarkan perkataan Kris

"Kau akan tahu kebenarannya nanti" Kris tidak ambil pusing dan memesan makanan mereka daripada membuat mood Sehun bertambah buruk

Sisanya mereka habiskan dengan makan siang bersama dan tidak ada yang bicara satupun karena tidak mau membuat Sehun bertambah kesal dan ngambek pada mereka. Walaupun Sehun terlihat gentleman namun dihadapan mereka berdua, Sehun adalah maknae mereka yang sangat manja dan terkadang merepotkan.

..

..

..

"Eomma" Luhan menyapa Eommanya setelah sampai dirumah sedangkan Baekhyun dengan cemberut masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumahan

"Dia kenapa nak?" Eomma Luhan bertanya pada putrinya mengenai Baekhyun yang hari ini terlihat sangat badmood

"Tadi mobil Sehun Sunbae bannya kempes, jadi Luhan menyuruh Heechul Ahjussi untuk membantu dan Heechul Ahjussi membantunya dengan senang hati karena semalam Sehun Sunbae membantu Heechul Ahjussi untuk menunggu kami hingga jemputan datang" Luhan bercerita panjang kepada Eommanya hingga lupa dengan pertanyaan awal Eommanya

"Lalu hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?"

"Ah... Itu karena Baekhyun sudah duluan masuk kedalam mobil dan Heechul Ahjussi lupa menghidupkan air conditionernya dan alhasil Baekhyun merajuk karena kepanasan"

"Hanya karena itu?" Eomma Luhan tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun sangat kekanakan

"Iya, setelah sampai didalam mobil Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan 'Kenapa lama' jelas – jelas Baekhyun sudah tahu dan mendengar jika Heechul Ahjjusi membantu Sehun Sunbae"

Luhan mencibir sikap Baekhyun yang kekanakan dan terkadang bodoh sedangkan Eomma Luhan hanya ketawa saja melihat sikap Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terbalik.

"Sudah lahh, silahkan istirahat nak sebelum makan siang" Eomma Luhan beranjak kedapur untuk menuntaskan masakannya yang masih belum siap semua

Luhan beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya dengan hati yang damai karena tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.

Siang harinya Luhan dan Baekhyun makan bersama dengan Eomma Luhan yang sudah selesai memasak semua makanan seorang diri, walaupun banyak orang bekerja dirumah mereka namun memasak adalah kewajiban seorang Eomma dan tanggung jawab seorang Eomma.

"Baek, jangan cemberut terus nanti jadi tambah jelek" Eomma Luhan menasehati anak angkatnya yang masih saja memasang wajah cemberut

"Hm..." Baekhyun hanya bergumam namun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Eomma Luhan

"Kenapa kau ngambek hanya karena Heechul Ahjussi membantu Sehun?"

"Luhan dan Heechul Ahjussi dibelikan minuman sedangkan untukku tidak ada lalu air conditioner dimatikan dimobil" Baekhyun menceritakan kenapa dirinya bisa sampai bad mood seperti ini

"Hanya karena itu?" Luhan tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun kekanakan

"Iya" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap

"Dasar kekanakan" Luhan mecibir sikap kekanakan Baekhyun yang mengalahkan sikap anak kecil

"YA!" Baekhyun kesal karena dihina lagi kekanakan untuk kesekian kalinya

"Sudah lahh, kalian makan" Eomma Luhan jengah melihat sikap Luhan dan Baekhyun yang seperti Tom and Jerry jika sedang berkelahi

"Baek, jangan seperti itu. Sehun adalah anak yang baik dan jika kita membalas kebaikannya itu bukan masalah besar"

"..." 

Sisanya mereka lanjutkan makan dengan tenang walaupun perasaan mereka masih belum reda karena kekesalan.

..

..

..

Pagi harinya semuanya berkumpul dihalaman sekolah sesuai dengan perintah dari Kris Sunbae untuk mengajak semuanya berkumpul dilapangan sekolah.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Kris mengambil langkah menuju lapangan untuk menjadi pembina dalam rapat kali ini dihadapan semuanya.

"Besok kalian tahu hari apa?" Kris bertanya pada semua siswa yang berada dilapangan dan dijawab kompak " _Ya_ "

Luhan binggung karena jelas – jelas besok adalah hari rabu, kenapa pertanyaan itu harus diajukan pada mereka.

"Apakah ada yang tahu besok peristiwa apa yang terjadi?" Kris bertanya pada siswa yang mungkin sudah sangat menghafal besok adalah peristiwa atau moment special

"Sehun Oppa ulang tahun" semuanya kompak menjawab dan membuat Luhan cukup mengerti kenapa mereka dikumpulkan dilapangan dan ditanya yang tidak – tidak pada awalnya

"Besok kita akan merayakannya secara bersama dan jangan lupakan jika kalian ingin memberikan hadiah, kalian bisa memberikannya pada Sehun. Oke?" Kris senang karena banyak siswa yang mau ikut bersama mereka untuk merayakan hari lahirnya Sehun sang ketua osis yang ke tujuh belas

" _Oke_ " semuanya kompak menjawab dan membuat Kris tersenyum puas akan hasilnya

"Baiklah kalian boleh bubar" Kris mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk bubar dan bersamaan dengan itu semuanya bubar dan memasuki kelas masing – masing untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka

Untung saja Sehun hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena ada urusan keluarga yang mendadak, para guru tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya karena Sehun adalah murid yang selalu bisa membanggakan sekolahnya baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik.

"Kris Sunbae" Luhan memanggil Kris yang hendak beranjak dari lapangan sedangkan yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya dan cukup terkejut karena Luhan yang memanggilnya

"Ada apa Lu?" Kris memang tidak terlalu mengenal Luhan dengan baik, namun bersikap ramah pada siswa baru bukan masalah besar apalagi statusnya disini adalah wakil ketua osis yang kedua dan bisa membuat citranya menjadi buruk jika dirinya sombong

"Sehun Sunbae menyukai apa Sunbae? Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah tapi aku binggung dia menyukai apa" Luhan frustasi karena Sehun Sunbae sangat sulit ditebak menyukai apa saja

"Dia menerima apa saja dihari ulang tahunnya seperti sebelum – sebelumnya, tetapi jika kau ingin memberikan yang special padanya maka kau bisa memberikan coklat dan bubble tea padanya serta berikan surat ucapan padanya" Kris memberitahu hadiah yang tidak terlalu mahal namun sangat disukai Sehun

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sunbae" Luhan kemudian berbalik arah menuju kelasnya setelah mendapat ide dari Kris Sunbae tentang hadiah yang akan dia berikan besok tepat dihari ulang tahun Sehun Sunbae

Kris menatap kepergian Luhan dari jauh dan menebak bahwa Luhan juga memiliki rasa pada Sehun namun mereka berdua belum menyadarinya sejak awal " _Kalian akan menyadarinya suatu saat_ "

Kemudian Kris beranjak memasuki kelasnya dengan terburu – buru karena bel sudah berbunyi dan dirinya takut jika Kwon Songsaenim masuk duluan dan menghukum dirinya yang terlambat memasuki kelas.

..

..

..

 _ **12 April 2018**_

Banyakan siswa datang lebih awal untuk menghidari tatapan menyelidik dari Sehun Sunbae yang sedang berulang tahun begitu juga dengan Luhan yang membawa kotak kecil yang dilapisi koran diatasnya agar tidak nampak hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada Sehun Sunbae nantinya.

TRING...

Semuanya berkumpul dilapangan karena biasanya hari rabu merupakan jadwal untuk berdoa bersama dilapangan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai ibadah pada hari ini" sang guru yang memimpin kali ini sekaligus menjadi mc untuk acara yang sangat dinantikan semuanya 

Mereka berdoa dengan kepercayaan masing – masing dan setelah selesai berdoa, ada beberapa peraturan baru yang dibacakan oleh guru.

"Music oh" sang guru meminta musiknya untuk dimulai dan memulai acara mereka

" _BASUKETTOBOORU GOORU atari  
fuansou ni kimi wa tatasare  
"nani suru no?" tte kikareta kedo  
jirashite kotaenai_ _"_

" _gundah gulana dibiarkan berdiri  
begitu saja di sebelah tiang basket  
saat ditanya "apa mau kalian?"  
jangan jawab buat dia risau_ _"_

" _KURASUMEITO ga atsumatte  
junbi shita no sa kossori (kossori)  
AIMASUKU wo hazushite ii  
sore ga aizu da minna issho ni  
narasu KURAKKAA  
3! 2! 1! O!_ _"_

" _Teman sekelas semua berkumpul  
dan mempersiapkan diam-diam (diam-diam)  
silakan melepas penutup matanya  
itu pertanda, ayo semuanya  
tariklah crackernya  
3! 2! 1! zero!_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
kimi no tame no PAATII hajimeyou  
Happy! Happy birthday  
sakusen wa daiseikou  
tanjoubi  
oboeteta no sa  
konna oozei no  
tomodachi ga utatteru  
kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
lilin yang di atas kuenya  
sekali tiup matikan semuanya  
ayo dimulai pesta hanya untuk dirimu  
Happy! happy basuday  
rencana telah berhasil  
ulang tahunmu sudah pasti diingat  
kawan-kawan sbanyak ini smua bernyanyi untuk mu  
di pipimu ada namida supuraizu_ _"_

" _kami no KOPPU de kanpai shiyou  
kyou no shuyaku wa kimi nanda  
minna no kimochi uketotte yo  
yosegaki PUREZENTO_ _"_

" _Marilah tos dengan gelas minum kertas  
hari ini kamu pem'ran utama  
terimalah perasaan dari kami  
kartu selamat dari semua_ _"_

" _tatta ichido no SEBUNTIIN sa  
semi no koe ga furisosogu natsu  
PIISU shinagara minna de totta  
shashin wa TAIMU KAPUSERU_ _"_

" _Sweet seventeen hanya ada sekali  
sambil bergaya peace kita mengambil foto  
diiringi suara jangkrik musim panas  
adalah harta kapsul waktu_ _"_

" _hiroi sekai no katasumi de  
onaji jidai wo ikiteru (ikiteru)  
ima ga kitto seishun kamo  
tooi saki de itsu no hi ka  
omoidasu darou  
3! 2! 1! O!_ _"_

" _Di pojokan dunia yang luas ini  
bisa hidup pada waktu yang sama (yang sama)  
pasti ini namanya masa muda  
di hari jauh suatu saat nanti  
pasti kan teringat  
3! 2! 1! zero!_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
suteki na ichinen wo!  
hitotsu dake  
ima otona ni natte  
sou kimi rashiku taisetsu ni sugosunda!  
Happy! Happy birthday  
hitorikiri ja nainda yo  
tsurai koto ni  
meguriattatte  
hora mimawaseba  
bokutachi ga soba ni iru  
egaotachi no  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

 _Happy! happy basuday  
smoga jadi tahun yang indah  
sekarang kamu jadi lebih dewasa  
ayo jalani, hargailah hidup- dengan caramu!  
Happy! happy basuday  
kamu tidak akan sendiri  
walaupun nanti bertemu masalah  
lihat sekelilingmu kami berada di sebelahmu  
penuh dengan senyum namida supuraizu_

" _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear my friend  
Happy birthday to you_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
aa sono saki no shiawase ni todoku you ni...  
Happy! Happy birthday  
mada yume no tochuu sa  
me no mae no  
mirai no michi wa  
kagayaiteru yo  
mazu ippo  
arukidasou  
kimi no hoho ni  
namida SAPURAIZU  
kirari hikaru  
namida SAPURAIZU_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
lilin yang di atas kuenya  
sekali tiup matikan semuanya  
Aa.. a.. semoga tiba ke ujung kebahagiaan sana  
Happy! happy basuday  
masih di tengah-tengah mimpi  
di hadapanmu jalan ke masa depan  
gemerlap berkilau ayo langkahkan langkah pertama  
di pipimu ada namida supuraizu  
bersinar setetes namida supuraizu_ _"_

" _Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
koe wo soroete  
omedetou!  
aijou komete omedetou!  
Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
gyutto dakishime  
omedetou!  
saigo ni mou ikkai omedetou!_ _"  
_ _Happy! happy basuday  
kami ucap "good luck untukmu!"  
serempak ucapkanlah "selamat ya!"  
dengan sepenuh cinta "selamat ya!"_ _"_

" _Happy! happy basuday  
kami ucap "good luck untukmu!"  
ayo peluk erat "selamat ya!"  
terakhir skali lagi "selamat ya!"_ _"_

" _otanjoubi omedetou!_ _"_

" _Selamat ulang tahun-!_ _"_

Sehun cukup terkejut karena selama ini ulang tahunnya hanya dirayakan didalam kelas dengan adik kelas yang memasuki kelasnya untuk memberikan hadiah. Namun tahun ini sangat berbeda dan semuanya ikut merayakannya termasuk guru juga.

"Silahkan diitup lilinnya pangeran Oh" Chanyeol membawa kue kehadapan Sehun dan menyuruh yang berulang tahun untuk meniup lilinnya

Sehun menutup matanya untuk membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin yang ada diatas kuenya.

Setelah Sehun meniup lilinnya, semuanya bertepuk tangan senang karena Sehun Sunbae menghargai acara yang mereka buat.

Sehun yang sedang berualng tahun mengambil microfon dari sang guru untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Hah.." Sehun kesulitan bicara pada awalnya karena masih dalam keadaan shock dengan kejutan yang diberian padanya "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah ikut dalam merayakan ulang tahun ku yang ketujuh belas termasuk para guru yang juga ikut. Ini adalah ulang tahun terakhirku yang bisa dirayakan bersama disekolah, namun rasanya sangat menyenyangkan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" Sehun membungkuk untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya

"Nanti malam kalian bisa datang kerumahku untuk sweet seventeen, untuk semua kalangan" Sehun memberitahukan bahwa nanti malam dirumahnya juga akan diadakan acara sweet seventeen seumur hidup sekali

"Sekarang saatnya untuk pembagian kado" Chanyeol mengambil ahli mc untuk keacara selanjutnya, sedangkan para guru tidak marah karena waktu untuk belajar dimakan dengan membuat acara seperti ini

"Dimulai dari Luhan"

Ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Luhan terkejut sedangkan Sehun menggeram kesal karena kenapa harus Luhan yang duluan diantara banyak siswa. Luhan maju dengan malu dan membawa kado yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"Ini Oppa, selamat ulang tahun Oppa" Luhan tersenyum manis sambil memberikan kadonya yang terlihat tidak elit dimata orang lain

"Terima kasih" Sehun menerimanya walaupun cukup terkejut dengan bentuk kado Luhan yang unik

Sehun membuka kado dari Luhan untuk melihat isinya, karena cuma Luhan yang memakai kotak sedangkan yang lainnya tidak ada yang memakai kotak "Wah... Terima kasih Lu"

Sehun senang karena Luhan memberikan coklat dan bubble tea padanya sedangkan Luhan merasa jantungnya mau copot karena Sehun Oppa terlihat senang dengan hadiahnya.

"Sama – sama Oppa, sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun"

Sehun menyimpan surat yang diberikan Luhan untuk dibaca dirumah dan acara pemberian kado dilanjutkan hingga habis. Dirinya merasa senang karena kado – kado yang diberikan siswa tidak terlalu mahal, dirinya bukan tidak menyukai barang mewah namun itu akan menghabiskan uang orang untuk membelikan kadonya

"Terima kasih banyak"

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Malam harinya Jungkook dan Taehyung menjemput Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk berangkat bersama menuju pesta ulang tahun Sehun Sunbae. 

BLAM

"Sudah, ayo berangkat"

Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah siap dan memasuki mobil dengan cepat, Jungkook dan Taehyung cujup terkejut karena Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat cantik jika berdandan seperti saat ini. Luhan juga terpukau dengan penampilan tampan Taehyung serta Jungkook yang akan memikat hati siswa lain.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun Sunbae dihabiskan dengan menyanyikan lagu BTS yang berjudul Spring Day, lagu itu sangat menyenangkan dan bertema tentang persahabatan.

BLAM

Luhan, Baekhyun serta Jungkook menunggu Taehyung yang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya dan setelahnya mereka memasuki rumah megah milik Sehun Sunbae dengan langkah bersama.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak mau datang ke pesta Sehun Sunbae si sombong itu namun karena ajakan Luhan dirinya terpaksa ditempat ini sekarang.

"Oppa, selamat ulang tahun ya" Luhan mengucapkannya setelah mereka sampai dipintu utama dan melihat Sehun menyapa tamu lainnya

Sehun cukup familiar dengan suara tersebut dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan tersenyum manis ketika melihat bahwa Luhan yang memberikan ucapan tersebut "Hm, terima kasih Lu. Silahkan masuk dan nikmati pestanya"

Semuanya saling bersalaman dan memasuki rumah tersebut untuk menikmati pesta, Jungkook dengan ogah – ogahan menikmati pesta namun Luhan menyodorkan beberapa minuman padanya karena mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Jungkook tidak menyukai pesta ini.

"Tes 1 2 3" sang mc mengambil ahli perhatian dengan mencoba microfon yang tersedia diatas panggung

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acaranya"

Semuanya berkumpul mendekati panggung untuk memulai acaranya, Sehun juga sudah berkumpul dengan keluarganya dan berdiri tepat disamping panggung.

"Yang berulang tahun dipersilahkan untuk naik keatas panggung" sang mc memberikan arahan bahwa yang berulang tahun untuk naik keatas panggung untuk memulai acaranya

Sehun dengan gagahnya menaiki tangga untuk menuju panggung yang sudah didekorasi dengan tema ulang tahun.

" _Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday __Oh Sehun_ _  
Happy birthday to you_ _"_

Sang mc pertama kali menyanyikan bait pertama dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya untuk menyanyikan lagu happy birthday kepada Sehun Oppa mereka yang tercinta. Setalhnya tepuk tangan bergema diruang tersebut karena fans Sehun sangat fanatik pada pangeran mereka.

" _Tiup lilinnya_ _  
_ _Tiup lilinnya_ _  
_ _Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga_ _  
_ _Sekarang juga"_

Sehun yang membuat make a wish dulu kemudian meniup lilinnya setelah lagu berakhir dan tepuk tangan tidak kalah meriah dari yang pertama.

" _Potong kuenya_ _  
_ _Potong kuenya_ _  
_ _Potong kuenya sekarang juga_ _  
_ _Sekarang juga"_

Sehun memotong kuenya dengan rapi agar kue tart tersebut tidak jelek dan masih bisa dibagikan kepada yang lainnya.

"Untuk suapan pertama mau kasih sama siapa?" sang mc bertanya kepada yang berulang tahun

"Untuk Eommaku" Sehun memang paling menyayangi Eommanya dari kecil

"Baiklah, silahkan naik Eommanya Sehun" Eomma Sehun naik ketas atas permintaan sang mc dan kemudian Sehun menyuapkan sepotong kue kepada Eommanya dan tepukan menggema karena kedekatan Ibu dan anak tersebut

"Baiklah, untuk suapan pertama diberikan kepada Eommanya dan sekarang masuk untuk suapan kedua. Sehun ingin memberikannya pada siapa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan pada Appaku" Sehun menyayangi Appanya setelah sang Eomma

"Baiklah, Appa Sehun silahkan naik" Appa Sehun naik keatas panggung dengan gagahnya dan membuat beberapa orang terkejut. Bagaimana anaknya tidak tampan jika Appanya saja masih tampan dan jiwa muda. Sehun menyuapi Appanya kue potongan kecil dan tepukan menggema untuk kesekian kalinya

"Untuk suapan ketiga ingin diberikan pada siapa?" sang mc bertanya namun Sehun binggung ingin menjawab apa karena dirinya belum memiliki orang special apalagi kekasih

"Apakah ada kekasihnya disini" sang mc bertanya pada hadirin sekalian sedangkan mereka kompak menjawab ' _Ani._ '

"Suapan ketiga aku berikan pada kedua sahabatku" Sehun bingung ingin memberikan suapan ketiganya pada siapa dan keputusannya sudah bulat untuk memberikan pada kedua sahabatnya sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol sendiri terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun namun tetap naik keatas panggung

Sehun menyuapi kedua sahabatnya dengan potongan kecil, banyak yang merasa kecewa karena suapan ketiga bukan untuk mereka namun mereka merasa wajar saja karena Sehun Oppa belum memiliki kekasih untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan dinikmati pestanya. Terima kaisih"

Acara pun selesai dan mereka bisa menikmati acaranya kembali dengan berbincang dengan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya pada kami?" Chanyeol penasaran karena Sehun memberikan suapan ketiga pada mereka yang harusnya dia berikan pada orang yang special

"Dasar bodoh!" Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol tidak mengerti juga dengan maksudnya

"Chanyeol Chanyeol. Sehun memberikannya terpaksa karena dirinya merasa malu dan bingung ingin memberikan suapan ketiga pada siapa" Kris menjawab rasa penasaran Chanyeol daripada harus melihat yang sedang berulang tahu kesal pada tingkah bodoh Chanyeol

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol bertanya sedangkan Sehun mengangguk manatap membenarkan perkataan Kris yang sangat tepat

"Sudah, nikmati pestanya" Sehun bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk menikmati pestanya yang dirayakan tepat sweet seventeen

..

..

..

Pagi harinya Luhan dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut karena Jungkook dan Taehyung menjemput mereka tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

"Lain kali bilang kalau kalian ingin menjemput kami, dan juga itu akan merepotkan kalian jika setiap hari harus menjemput kami" Luhan memarahi kedua sahabat barunya yang menjemputnya dan Baekhyun secara tiba – tiba

"Hehehe... Tidak apa Lu, lagian rumah kita searah" Jungkook yang membawa mobil untuk kali ini dan tidak menyangka jika kedua sahabatnya bisa membawa mobil dengan baik

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" Luhan bertanya karena jika kedua sahabat barunya belum sarapan, mereka bisa bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk sarapan

"Belum" Jungkook dan Taehyung menjawab kompak dan memang mereka berencana sarapan disekolah

"Ayo masuk, kalian sarapan dengan kami saja" Luhan menarik tangan Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk makan bersama keluarga

"Eomma, ini kedua sahabatku ingin bergabung dengan kita untuk sarapan"

"Duduk nak" Eomma Luhan tidak masalah jika Luhan membawa teman – temannya selagi itu dalam hal yang baik

"Gomawo Ahjumma" Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa bahwa Eomma Luhan sangat baik sama seperti Luhan

"Sama – sama nak, nama kalian siapa tampan" Eomma Luhan tidak menyangka jika teman – teman Luhan sangat tampan dan ramah

"Joneun Taehyung imnida"

"Joneun Jungkook imnida"

Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Eomma Luhan yang sangat cantik walaupun sudah berumur, dan tidak terkejut kenapa Luhan bisa cantik karena mereka sudah tahu jawabannya bahwa Luhan dilahirkan dari seorang Eomma yang sangat cantik.

Sarapan pagi dirumah Luhan cukup lama karena Eomma Luhan banyak bertanya pada Jungkook dan Taehyung akan sekolah mereka dan sikap Luhan selama disekolah.

"Eomma, kami pamit dulu ya" Luhan merasa sudah waktunya untuk berangkat sekolah sebelum pagar dikunci dan berurusan dengan wali kelas mereka yang sangat seram

"Iya Eomma" Baekhyun membenarkan karena disini dirinya paling takut jika berurusan dengan wali kelas mereka yang tidak punya hati berperikebaekhyunan

"Kami pamit ya Ahjumma" Taehyung dan Jungkook juga pamit hingga mereka semua sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju sekolah mereka yang tercinta

"Lain kali kalian kabari jika ingin menjemput kami, jangan tiba – tiba" Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil melanjutkan cemilannya karena dirinya sangat kuat makan

"Iya" Jungkook menjawab sekilas karena malas ribut dengan Ibu cerewet seperti Baekhyun

Sesampainya disekolah mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas dan beruntungnya mereka sekelas semua dan selama dilorong kelas banyak yang menatap cemburu pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang diantar oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung yang cepat populer dikalangan wanita karena ketampanan mereka.

"Ada apa rame – rame" Baekhyun mulai kepo karena kelas mereka sangat padat dari luar seperti sedang melihat sesuatu kedalam kelas

"Tidak tahu, ayo kita lihat" Taehyung juga sama penasarannya dengan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam kelas dengan susah payah. Jungkook membantu Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam kelas dari kerumunan wanita – wanita

"Sunbae" Taehyung terkejut karena menemukan Sehun Sunbae didalam kelas mereka dan baru tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan kelas mereka dikeremuni banyak orang adalah karena Sehun Sunbae yang sangat populer

"Luhan" Sehun melihat orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya dan bersyukur Luhan datang sebelum bel berbunyi

"Ada apa Oppa?" Luhan bingung karena perasaan dirinya tidak ada bermasalah atau sesuatu dengan Sehun Sunbae namun pagi ini dirinya sudah dicari

"Nanti pulang sekolah tunggu aku didepan gerbang ya karena ponselmu ketinggalan semalam saat pesta" Sehun memberitahunya namun handphonenya tidak diberikan karena peraturan sekolah sangat ketat bahwa handphone dilarang dibawa kesekolah dan dirinya sebagai ketua osis harus menaatinya agar yang lain mau mengikutinya

"Benarkah Oppa?" Luhan bertanya sambil berpikir perasaan semalam dia membawa handphonenya dua dan yang terakhir dia lihat hanya satu saja kalau tidak salah

"Apakah warna pink Oppa?" Luhan bertanya karena handphone warna pinknya tidak kelihatan dan itu khusus untuk mendengar musik serta bermain game

"Iya, warna pink lalu gambar layarnya dirimu yang sedang berada dipantai" Sehun memberitahu ciri – ciri handphone yang sudah katakan dari awal milik Luhan namun sepertinya Luhan masih belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas

Luhan melebarkan matanya karena apa yang dikatakan Sehun Oppa benar dan sangat tepat, dan itu adalah handphonenya yang ketinggalan karena semalam dipakainya sehabis memakan hidangan untuk membuang rasa suntuknya.

"Iya Oppa itu milikku" Luhan malu karena baru menyadari handphonenya ketinggalan dirumah sang pemilik pesta

"Nanti pulang sekolah" Sehun kemudian melangkah keluar kelas karena tujuannya sudah selesai untuk memberitahu pada Luhan tentang handphonenya

"Kenapa bisa ketinggalan?" Jungkook bertanya karena perasaan dirinya sudah mengembalikan ponsel Luhan setelah puas bermain game

"Aku suka kelupaan, lain kali langsung masukkan kedalam tasku saja" Luhan tidak bisa memarahi Jungkook yang sudah meminjam ponselnya untuk bermain game namun dirinya juga suka kelupaan dan itu sangat buruk

"Baiklah" Jungkook kasihan juga dengan Luhan yang pastinya malu dengan ponsel yang tinggal dirumah Sehun Sunbae

"Nanti kau pulang dengan kami saja sebagai permintaan maafku" Jungkook menawarkannya karena menurutnya itu salahnya juga meminjam ponsel Luhan

"Baiklah" Luhan tidak bisa menolak karena itu sangat segan untuknya menolak kebaikan orang lain

Tujuh jam kemudian sekolah sudah berakhir dengan cepat, Luhan membereskan semua peralatannya sebelum keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit terburu – buru karena tidak ingin membuat Sehun Sunbae menunggunya terlalu lama. Sesampainya digerbang Luhan melihat Sehun Sunbae sudah berdiri disamping mobil dengan memegang sebuah handphone berwarna pink yang pastinya miliknya.

"Oppa" Luhan memanggil Sehun yang tidak melihat kearahnya

"Lu, ini" Sehun memberikan ponselnya setelah melihat orang yang dia cari – cari sudah tiba

"Maaf Oppa merepotkan, terima kasih ya Oppa" Luhan merasa sungkan karena sudah merepotkan Sunbaenya yang sangat baik padanya

"Tidak apa, kau pulang sama siapa Lu?" Sehun bingung karena tidak melihat Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu mengekor dibelakang Luhan seperti anak ayam yang takut kehilangan induknya

"Aku pulang dengan Jungkook, Oppa" Luhan hampir melupakan bahwa dirinya belum memberi kabar pada yang lainnya dan berharap Jungkook dan yang lainnya menunggunya

"Kulihat, kalian sangat akrab" Sehun bertanya karena selama beberapa hari ini dirinya selalu melihat dari jauh bahwa Jungkook akan mengikuti semua perkataan Luhan

Luhan menadakan tangannya menolak bahwa perkataan Sehun Sunbae tidak seperti itu "Tidak Oppa, kami hanya berteman saja"

Sehun tersenyum karena Luhan mengerti kearah mana dirinya bicara dan entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman bicara pada Luhan walaupun yang mereka bahas hanya itu – itu saja.

TIT TIT

"Aku duluan ya Oppa" Luhan berpamitan setelah melihat mobil Jungkook mendekat kearagnya

"Iya" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan setelah mereka pergi, dirinya ikutan keluar dari kawasan sekolah untuk pulang kerumahnya

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil dan Jungkook menjalankan mobilnya, Luhan menyadari situasi sangat tidak baik dan memilih untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf aku lama" Luhan meminta maaf lebih baik daripada memb\uat orang kesal karena menunggunya

"Kenapa lama sekali?' Jungkook bertanya dengan nada tidak sukanya karena Luhan kelamaan dan membuatnya kebingungan

"Tidak lama, hanya mengambil handphone kemudian berbicara singkat saja Jungkook" Luhan sangat paham jika Jungkook tidak menyukai Sehun Sunbae namun bukan berarti dirinya juga harus ikutan seperti sahabatnya Jungkook

Jungkook terdiam saja karena membalas perkataan Luhan sangat sulit untuknya mengingat dirinya dan Luhan hanya teman beberapa hari yang lalu sehingga tidak memiliki alasan untuk memarahi Luhan yang berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Nanti kalian bermain kerumahku sebentar ya" Luhan meminta kepada dua sahabat prianya untuk bermain kerumahnya sesuai dengan pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh Eommanya

"Untuk apa?" Taehyung bertanya karena penasaran dengan maksud Luhan untuk bermain kerumah sahabatnya, selama ini mereka sangat jarang mau kerumah teman apalagi wanita

"Eommaku masak banyak, dan mengajak kalian untuk ikutan makan" Luhan mengatakannya sambil menunggu respon dari kedua sahabatnya baru mengabari Eommanya

Taehyung menatap Jungkook untuk meminta persetujuan karena hari ini bad mood Jungkook bertambah karena Luhan memarahinya atas kejadian barusan. Dirinya sangat paham pada Jungkook teman semasa kecilnya dari pakai popok, dan tahu betul jika Jungkook memiliki perasaan pada Luhan.

"Baiklah" Jungkook tahu arti dari tatapan Taehyung dan menganggukkan kepala, dirinya tidak tega marah pada Luhan juga

"Oke" Luhan senang dan mengirim pesan balik kepada Eommanya tanda mereka setuju dan sebagainya

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan, mereka masuk dengan santai menuju pintu utama dan disambut baik oleh Eomma Luhan yang sangat baik pada mereka.

"Hallo anak – anak" Eomma Luhan mendengar suara mobil memasuki kawasan rumahnya dan memilih untuk melihatnya dan menyapa anak – anak ketika melihatnya

"Hallo Eomma"

"Hallo Ahjumma"

"Jangan panggil Ahjumma, panggil Eomma saja seperti yang lain" Eomma Luhan merasa janggal saja mendengar anak – anaknya memanggil Eomma dan Ahjumma disaat yang bersamaan

"Baiklah"

"Ayo makan, Eomma sudah masak banyak untuk kalian" Jungkook tidak menyangka jika keluarga Luhan semuanya sangat baik

"Iya Eomma" Jungkook dan Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah jika menolak ajakan Luhan tadi karena Eomma Luhan sudah masak banyak untuk mereka

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Waktu telah berlalu hari demi hari dan persahabatan Luhan dengan orang Jungkook juga semakin erat dengan beriringnya waktu yang mereka lewati bersama disekolah. Luhan sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sangat baik dan bisa menghibur mereka jika sedang bosan. Namun semakin banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, Jungkook semakin yakin dengan perasaannya jika dirinya menyukai Luhan pada saat pertama bertemu dan ingin mencoba melamar Luhan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Lu, aku ingin kita bicara berdua diatap sekolah" Jungkook mengajak Luhan keatap sekolah karena pelajaran berikutnya kosong serta guru yang mengajar tidak masuk hari ini

"Baiklah" Luhan menerima saja ajakan Jungkook walaupun tidak tahu dengan jelas maksud Jugkook untuk mengajaknya keatap sekolah disaat seperti ini

Sesampainya diatap sekolah, Jungkook mencoba mengambil nafas dalam – dalam sebelum mengungkapkannya kepada orang yang disukainya, rasanya sangat grogi untuk mengatakannya disaat seperti ini dimana hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa orang lain.

"Ada apa Kookie ya?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut serta menggunakan nama kecil Jungkook dipanggil oleh Taehyung dan mereka ikutan memanggil seperti itu

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi bisakah kau menutup matamu?" Jungkook berbicara dengan susah payah agar tidak grogi atau gagap didepan Luhan

"Tapi janji tidak berbuat yang tidak – tidak" Luhan mau saja menuruti permintaan Jungkook tapi dirinya takut dikerjain oleh sahabatnya sendiri

"Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu" Jungkook mengatakan dengan tegas karena tujuannya membawa Luhan kemari adalah untuk melamarnya bukan mengerjainya

Luhan menganggukkan kepala tanda percaya dengan Jungkook yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata dan dirinya menutup mata dengan percya diri bahwa jika Jungkook tidak akan mengerjainya.

Jungkook mempersiapkan cincin yang sudah jauh – jauh hari dia pesan khusus untuk melamar Luhan hari ini.

"Sudah, kau sudah bisa membuka matamu"

Luhan membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan – pelan dan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya bahwa Jungkook berlutut didepannya sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"Lu, aku menykaimu. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Jungkook menyatakan perasaanya dengan mantap sedangkan Luhan membekap mulutnya takut menangis saat ini juga

Luhan bingung ingin menjawab apa pada Jungkook namun rasanya dirinya tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak mencintai Jungkook. Dirinya bahkan sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti saudara sendiri dan ini adalah pilihan yang sangat berat untuk ditentukan.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu tetapi baru menyadarinya sekarang" Jungkook melanjutkan kata – katanya yang sempat tertunda

"Jungkook Hiks..." Luhan mencoba untuk membangunkan tubuh Jungkook yang berlutut didepannya sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengikuti Luhan dan menghapus aliran air mata diwajah orang yang sangat disukainya

"Kenapa menangis?" Jungkook bertanya lembut sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menghapus air mata Luhan yang sangat menggangunya untuk melihat wajah indah Luhan

Luhan tidak mampu berkata – kata dan langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan menyesal bahwa dirinya harus menolak Jungkook saat ini juga. Jungkook yang tidak tahu apa – apa merasa senang karena Luhan memeluknya dan menangis didalam pelukannya, hal itu membuat tangan Jungkook mengusap punggung Luhan untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Kookie ya..." Luhan mencoba untuk memanggil Jungkook dengan suara lemahnya sehabis menangis karena merasa bersalah akan menolak lamaran dari Jungkook sahabat terbaiknya

"Ada apa Lu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanya untuk membuat Luhannya tidak menangis lagi

"Mianhee..."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Luhan Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Luhan.

"Mianhee..." Luhan tidak tahan karena sedang gemetar dan alhasil ambruk diatas tanah karena tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya disaat seperti ini

"Luhan" Jungkook khawatir dengan Luhan yang tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik dan ikutan jongkok dengan Luhan yang masih saja menangis hebat

"Kookie ya... Hiks... Mianhee... Hiks..." Luhan tidak mampu mengatakan apa – apa selain menangis serta meminta maaf 

Jungkook memeluk Luhan dengan erat walaupun sudah tahu dengan jelas jawabannya bahwa dirinya ditolak Luhan saat ini juga, Jungkook ingin dirinya menjadi pelindung Luhan maka dari itu dia tidak suka melihat Luhan menangis seperti saat ini.

Setelah reda dari tangisannya, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau mencintai Sehun Sunbae?" Jungkook bertanya pada Luhan yang masih akan menangis karena situasi ini

"Hiks..."

"Jangan menangis Lu, kau harus bisa menentukan kata hatimyu"

Jungkook kecewa dengan jawaban Luhan namun dirinya tidak bisa memaksa kehendaknya untuk dicintai oleh Luhan dengan terpaksa.

"Aku memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia memiliki perasaan padaku" Luhan mengatakannya dengan susah payah karena sudah gemetaran

"Baiklah, kuharap Sehun Sunbae mau menjadi kekasihmu dan dia bisa menjagamu lebih baik" Jungkook tersenyum tulus pada Luhan yang semakin menangis

"Hiks.. Kookie ya..." Luhan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat dan membuat perasaan Jungkook yang bercampur – campur menjadi tenang dengan pelukan hangat Luhan

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Jangan berubah, kuharap setelah ini kita tidak berjauhan atau sebagainya. Aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti saudaraku sendiri"

Jungkook merasa tidak bisa menjauhi Luhan karena hal ini, jika Luhan tidak bisa bersamanya menjadi kekasih maka biarkan dirinya menjadi sahabat serta saudara Luhan yang terbaik. Hanya itu saja peran yang bisa dia ambil dalam kehidupan Luhan untuk kedepannya.

"Aku tidak akan berubah sedikitpun, aku akan menjadi Kookie yang biasa"

"Gomawo Kookie ya" Luhan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat karena senang jika Jungkooknya tidak akan merubah sifatnya setelah kasus ini

"Sudah jangan menangis, nanti dikira aku memukulmu" Jungkook tertawa geli melihat Luhan yang ingin menangis untuk kesekian kalinya

Luhan memukul lengan Jungkook karena kesal dengan perkataan Jungkook yang bercanda namun cukup membuatnya malu.

"Sudah ayo kekelas" Luhan menggengam tangan Jungkook untuk menuju kelasnya dan hal itu membuat Jungkook senang jika melihat Luhannya senang. Tidak perlu memiliki jika melihatnya bahagia maka hati pun ikut bahagia

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Jungkook dan Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dan lebih tepatnya pada tangan Luhan yang menggengam tangan Jungkook.

"Apakah aku harus menyerah?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena niatnya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menembak Luhan, namun rasanya harapan Sehun harus berakhir saat ini juga setelah melihat Luhan menggengam tangan Jungkook dengan erat

Sehun menyadari perasaanya setelah sebulan lebih ini dan sering bertemu dengan Luhan dikantin membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan pada Luhan. Dan terkahir dirinya menyadari bahwa menyukai Luhan semalam setelah Luhan membantunya diperpustakaan untuk membereskan tumpukan buku.

..

..

..

"Sehun" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun untuk kesekian kali namun tidak direspon oleh sahabatnya yang sedang melamun

PLAK

"Aduh..." Sehun kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul dengan tangan besar Chanyeol yang kurang ajar

"Makanya kalau orang bicara didengar" Chanyeol kesal karena sudah beberapa kali memanggil Sehun yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya

"Ada apa sih?" Sehun kesal dengan Chanyeol yang memukul kepalanya

"Ayo pulang, sudah selesai belajarnya" Chanyeol membereskan sisa buku yang akan dia masukkan kedalam tasnya

Sehun melirik sekitar dan baru menyadari jika semuanya sudah kosong dan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pulang karena pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai.

Sehun membereskan bukunya yang belum dia masukkan kedalam tas dan Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya menatap Sehun yang kelihatan kurang baik hari ini.

"Kau kenapa melamun?" Chanyeol bertanya namun Sehun tidak meresponnya sama sekali

"Jangan berbohong, kau tahu kau sangat susah untuk membohongi kami yang sudah lama mengenalmu Sehun"

Sehun menghela nafas karena berbohong pada Kris dan Chanyeol pun tidak berguna karena mereka sudah memahami sikapnya.

"Nanti kuceritakan didalam mobil"

Sehun berjalan duluan dan diikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, hari ini Sehun tidak membawa mobilnya dan menumpang pada Chanyeol yang selalu berangkat bersama Kris karena rumah mereka berdekatan.

BLAM

"Kenapa lama sekali" Kris kesal karena menuggu cukup lama didalam mobil

"Maknae kita kelamaan" Chanyeol tidak menceritakan semua karena malas melihat maknae mereka ngambek seperti anak kecil nantinya

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian sesuatu" Sehun ingin mencoba meminta pendapat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti Hyung sendiri

"Katakan saja" Kris tidak masalah jika seseorang meminta pendapatnya dan apalagi jika sahabatnya seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol yang bertanya, dirinya akan dengan senang hati membantu semampunya

"Aku ingin bertanya, jika kalian melihat orang yang kalian sukai bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain. Menurut kalian apakah mereka sudah jadian atau bagaimana?"

Kris dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya karena cukup terkejut karena pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun sangat transparan untuk diketahui secara langsung. 

"Jika seperti itu, maka tidak ada salahnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Luhan terlebih dahulu. Ditolak itu wajar, bukan berarti karena kau tampan maka semuanya akan menerimanu dengan tulus" Kris angkat bicara karena tidak ingin melihat Sehun gundah akan perasaannya sendiri

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya karena Kris dengan gampangnya menebak bahwa orang yang dia sukai adalah Luhan "Darimana Hyung tahu kalau orang yang kusukai adalah Luhan?"

"Itu gampang, kau saja yang bodoh karena kelamaan menyadarinya"

Cibiran Chanyeol sangat tepat untuknya, dan dirinya bodoh karena baru menyadari perasan yang dia miliki pada Luhan sekarang.

"Coba aja dia ketemu nanti, dan kau nyatakan perasaanmu" Kris memberikan usulan karena kasihan dengan Sehun seperti orang bodoh yang tidak punya arah hidup

"Aku..."

"Jangan takut, jika ditolak itu hal wajar. Ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya dan sisanya tergantung jawaban darinya Hun"

"Baiklah"

Sehun setuju dengan perkataan Kris bahwa ungkapkan perasaan terlebih dahulu dan jika ditolak itu hal wajar.

"Sudah, kita beli bubble tea saja. Maknae kita sedang galau" Chanyeol mengusulkan ide tersebut karena minum bubble tea bisa membuat otak fresh menurut Sehun

"Setuju" Kris setuju dan memilih jalan menuju kedai bubble tea yang bisa mereka kunjungi

Sehun bersyukur memiliki dua sahabat yang sangat pengertian padanya sehingga membuatnya sudah menganggap Kris dan Chanyeol seperti Hyung sendiri walaupun nyatanya dia anak tunggal dari pasangan Oh.

..

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk mengajaknya keluar jalan – jalan dan Luhan dengan cepat menyetujui ajakannya membuatnya sangat senang akan hal itu. Malam ini akan menjadi saksi cintanya untuk ditolak atau diterima, Sehun sangat gugup untuk menyatakan pada orang yang disukainya dan rasanya sangat wajar gugup untuk menembak orang yang kita sukai.

BLAM

"Oppa" Luhan masuk kedalam mobil Sehun setelah melihat mobil Sehun masuk kedalam perkarangan rumahnya

"Ayo Lu" Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal karena tidak ingin Luhan kenapa – kenapa jika mengebut dimalam hari yang sunyi

Mereka sampai direstorant yang sudah disewa Sehun sebelumnya untuk mempersiapkan semua rencananya yang sangat mendadak akibat Kris dan Chanyeol yang memberikan usulan.

"Kita mau makan lagi Oppa? Aku sudah kenyang" Luhan merasa perutnya sudah sangat penuh dan tidak ingin makan sehingga mengatakannya secara langsung daripada membuat Sehun Oppa mengeluarkan uang untuk yang tidak – tidak

"Tidak, kita akan minum saja" Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam juga namun tidak memungkinkan karena Luhan sudah kenyang dan rencana ini sangat mendadak untuk dijalankan

"Baiklah" Luhan mengiyakan saja lagian minum tidak akan membuat perutnya bertambah kenyang

Mereka memasuki restorant dan langsung menuju ruangan vip dimana langsung berhadapan dengan pantai yang sangat indah dimalam hari.

Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari pantai yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak kedatangannya kerestorant ini.

"Ayo Lu duduk" Sehun menyadari jika Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pantai yang sangat indah dimalam hari

"Iya Oppa" Luhan menurut dan duduk dikursi yang sudah ditentukan oleh Sehun Oppa sendiri

"Tunggu sebentar, Oppa pesankan minum dulu"

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk dan menatap pantai yang masih menyita perhatiannya

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah kepergain Sehun Sunbae, Luhan tidak bisa melihat pantai yang sangat indah tersebut karena tiba – tiba lampu direstorant tersebut padam begitu saja setelah Sehun Oppa pergi jauh darinya.

"Oppa"

Luhan mulai ketakutan karena dirinya sangat tidak suka akan gelap yang membuatnya bisa menangis dan menjerit terus – terussan.

TAK

Tidak lama lampu hidup setelah Luhan meringkuk ketakutan akan kegelapan dan mencari Sehun Oppa yang tadi pergi menemui pelayan untuk memesan minuman. Namun saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Luhan cukup terkejut menemukan Sehun Oppa berlutut dilantai tepat didepannya.

"Oppa"

"Lu, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Sehun mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi cincin untuk Luhan dan yang sedang dilamar sangat terkejut karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan saja

"Hiks..." Luhan menangis bahagia atas lamaran yang diberikan Sehun Oppa padanya

Sehun ketakutan dan berdiri menghampiri Luhan yang tiba – tiba saja menangis, dirinya merasa bersalah sudah membuat Luhan menangis seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf, dan jika kau menolak lamaranku Lu itu tidak masalah" Sehun mengatakannya dengan gampang namun hatinya seperti diremas ketika tahu Luhan menolaknya

"Oppa" Luhan memanggil Sehun yang ketakutan akan dirinya yang menangis hebat

"Ne" Sehun menjawab dengan lembut sambil menghapus air mata Luhan yang mengalir dari mata indahnya

"Saranghae"

Sehun terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan yang sangat ambigu, dan mencoba untuk memastikan pendengarannya dengan baik.

"Saranghae Oppa" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun menandakan bahwa dirinya menerima Sehun dengan baik

"Gomawo Lu" Sehun senang karena Luhan menerima cintanya yang sudah sangat lama dia pendam akan perasaannya

"Ayo duduk dulu" Sehun membawa Luhan untuk duduk dikursi yang tadi mereka tempati dan pelayan datang membawa minuman yang sudah dia pesan sebelumnya

"Oppa, aku senang karena cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang juga sudah lama dia rasakan namun tidak menyadarinya lebih awal

"Oppa juga" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya

"Lu, Oppa boleh bertanya?" Sehun ingin sekali bertanya akan hal ini pada Luhan daripada menggangu hatinya yang sedang gundah

"Silahkan saja Oppa"

Luhan tidak masalah jika ada yang ingin bertanya padanya dan dirinya akan menjawab dengan baik jika pertanyaan yang diajukan bisa dijawabnya.

"Tadi Oppa lihat dirimu dan Jungkook berpegangan tangan sepanjang lorong sekolah"

Luhan membulatkan matanya karena tidak menyangka ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan terlebih parah adalah yang memperhatikan hal itu adalah Sehun Oppa kekasihnya.

"Oppa jangan marah dulu" Luhan mencoba untuk menahan emosi Sehun Oppa yang mungkin akan cemburu berat

"Oppa tidak marah, makanya Oppa bertanya pada Luhan sendiri"

"Sebenarnya tadi siang Jungkook mengajakku keatap sekolah dan disana dia menembakku juga tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

Sehun senang karena apa yang dipikirkannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi "Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya? Jungkook juga populer dan kurasa dia akan menggantikan posisiku yang sudah mau lulus dari sekolah"

"Dia juga sempurna sama seperti Oppa, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan saudaraku. Tadi yang Oppa lihat kenapa kami berpegangan tangan, itu karena aku yang meminta setelah kejadian ini kami tidak akan ribut ataupun berjauhan hanya karena kasus penolakan itu"

Luhan menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi dan Sehun mengerti sekarang alasan Luhan dan Jungkook tadi berpegangan tangan.

"Oppa, sekarang giliranku dan bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu" Luhan bertanya sopan walaupun nyatanya Sehun sudah sah menjadi kekasihnya

"Silahkan tanya Lu" Sehun gemas karena Luhan masih saja segan padanya yang sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya

"Sejak kapan Oppa menyukaiku?"

Sehun terhenyak karena pertanyaan ini sangat berat untuk dia akui namun harus dia jawab pada Luhan "Since shonichi (hari pertama) we meet"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya karena tidak menyangka jika mereka memiliki perasaan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku juga, sejak hari pertama kita bertemu"

Sekarang Sehun yang terkejut karena Luhan sudah sangat lama menyukainya, dan mereka merasa bodoh akan perasaan mereka sendiri yang tidak bisa ditebak lebih awal.

"Kita sama – sama bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasan kita sendiri" Sehun mengatakannya sedangkan Luhan menganggukan kepalanya karena apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya sangat benar

"Apakah kau bahagia menjadi kekasihku?" Sehun bertanya demikian dan Luhan memukul lengan kekasihnya yang bertanya tidak – tidak

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Oppa, kalau aku tidak bahagia aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu" Luhan sangat tidak suka jika orang disekitarnya bicara yang tidak – tidak apalagi kekasihnya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Hehehe..." Sehun juga merasa salah mengajukan pertanyaan pada Luhan yang sudah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya

"Sudah, ayo pulang" Luhan merasa sudah mengantuk dan meminta untuk pulang sedangkan Sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya karena sudah malam

Sesampainya didepan rumah Luhan, Sehun melepaskan safety belt Luhan dan menciumnya sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Bye Oppa" Luhan melambai pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan mobil mahal

"Siapa itu nak?" Eomma Luhan membukakan pintu sekaligus bertanya pada Luhan yang baru saja akan memasuki rumah

"Hah..." Luhan memegang jantungnya yang sudah mau copot karena terkejut akan kehadiran Eommanya yang tiba – tiba seperti hantu

"Sehun Oppa Eomma" Luhan memperkenalkan orang yang baru saja keluar dari kawasan rumahnya yang dilihat Eommanya sendiri

"Kalian pacaran?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa dosanya karena dirinya melihat semuanya dengan jelas dari balik jendela kamarnya

"Hah?" Luhan bingung ingin menjelaskannya dari mana karena dirinya belum siap ditanyai apa – apa tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun Oppa

"Jangan berbohong, aku melihat kalian berciuman"

"Benarkah?" Eomma Luhan terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika putrinya sudah memiliki kekasih

Luhan merutuk Baekhyun dengan mulut besarnya yang bisa menimbulkan banyak masalah untuknya jika terus seperti ini.

"Iya Eomma" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya

"Aku dan Sehun Oppa barusan jadian" Luhan terpaksa memberitahu padahal niatnya besok ingin mengajak Sehun Oppa makan malam dengan keluarganya sekaligus memperkenalkannya disana sebagai kekasihnya namun semua rencananya hancur lebur karena mulut besar Baekhyun yang sangat kurang ajar

"Chukkae" Eomma Luhan dan Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang baru saja sudah menjadi kekasih dari sosok Oh Sehun

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut karena dia kira Eommanya tidak akan memberikan izin padanya untuk berpacaran

"Selamat nak" Eomma Luhan memberikan selamat untuk yang kedua kalinya dan hal itu membuat Luhan senang bahwa dirinya direstui secara tidak langsung

"Besok perkenalkan pada kami" Eomma Luhan menuntut pada putrinya untuk memperkenalkan calon menantunya yang dengar - dengar sangat tampan

"Iya Eomma" Luhan pasti akan memperkenalkan Sehunnya pada keluarganya, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempekenalkan kekasihnya yang sangat sempurna

..

..

..

"Begitu lahh kisahnya Sehan" Sehun menjelaskan ceritanya bisa menjadi suami dari istrinya yang sangat cantik pada sang anak. Ya setelah menikah, mereka dikaruniai anak dan sudah berumur lima tahun sejak pernikahan mereka. Hidup Luhan dan Sehun sangat bahagia sejak kehadiran putra mereka yang hampir seratus persen mirip dengan Sehun

"Hm" Sehan mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar cerita dari Appanya, dirinya sangat penasaran kenapa Eomma dan Appanya saling menyayangi

Luhan yang datang dari arah dapur untuk memberikan susu sebagai minuman Sehan sebelum tidur, dirinya mendengar semua cerita yang diceritakan Sehun pada anak mereka yang berumur lima tahun.

Selesai meminum susunya, Sehan membalikkan botol kosong tersebut pada Eommanya "Gomawo Eomma"

"Sama – sama sayang" Luhan gemas dengan anaknya yang sopan dan baik, tidak seperti anak orang yang dimana usia lima tahun sudah bandel dan nakal

"Sehan juga harus seperti Appa, menjaga orang yang kita cintai dengan baik"

"Oppa, dia masih kecil" Luhan menegur suaminya yang bicara hal dewasa pada anaknya, dan yang pastinya sang anak tidak akan mengerti karena masih sangat kecil untuk memahaminya

"Iya Appa" Sehan mengangguk mengerti pada apa yang dikatakan Appanya, dirinya sangat penasaran dan hal itu membuatnya cepat belajar akan rasa penasarannya

"Sehan, sudah waktunya untuk tidur" Luhan membawa putranya masuk kedalam kamar untuk tidur karena sudah waktunya untuk anak – anak tidur

"Baik Eomma" Sehan cemberut saja karena masih ingin bercerita dengan Appanya

"Jangan cemberut sayang, besok kita lanjutkan ceritanya" Sehun mengetahui putranya sangay antusias jika dirinya bercerita tentang Luhan dan Luhan

"Jinja Appa?" Sehan bertanya memastikan bahwa Appanya tidak berbohong akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Appanya

"Iya sayang" Sehun gemas dengan anaknya yang sudah dibawa istrinya masuk kedalam kamar dan tidak berapa lama Luhan keluar dari kamar anaknya setelah anaknya tidur

"Ayo Oppa kita masuk kedalam kamar" Luhan merasa badannya ingin berbaring dikasur empuknya dengan sang suami

"Baiklah" Sehun mematikan televisi dan berjalan bersama istrinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka yang cukup luas

"Oppa jangan mengajari yang tidak – tidak pada Sehan, dia masih kecil Oppa" Luhan menasehati suaminya yang sudah banyak melakukan hal yang seharusnya belum boleh dilakukan pada anak – anak

"Bukan Oppa yang salah sayang. Sehan bertanya apakah Eomma dulu sangat cantik dan banyak yang merebutinya. Itu semua karena sahabatnya Baekchan yang merupakan anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat cantik dan banyak mendekatinya"

Sehun tidak ingin disalahkan karena yang menuntut disini adalah Sehan yang akan menangis jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan

"Tapi tetap saja Oppa" Luhan cemberut karena tidak ingin anak mereka yang masih kecil dan polos sudah tahu hal dewasa sebelum waktunya

"Sudah lahh sayang" Sehun mencium gemas istrinya yang sedang cemberut

"Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan Oppa?" Luhan teringat akan hal ini dari awal pertemuan mereka namun tidak sempat untuk dipertanyakan

"Apanya Lu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak tahu kearah mana Luhan berbicara tentang dirinya

"Oppa itu kan ketua osis, ganteng, dan populer tapi kenapa belum ada kekasih?" Luhan bertanya polos sedangkan Sehun tersenyum mendengar pujian secara tidak langsung dari istrinya melalui pertanyaan tersebut

"Gomawo atas pujiannya, Oppa tidak mau sembarangan memilih karena Oppa ingin satu untuk selamanya"

Luhan malu akan jawaban yang diberikan suaminya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah didada suaminya yang sangat sexy.

Sehun tersenyum saja karena tahu betul istrinya sedang merona malu "Kau semakin cantik dan menggoda jika sedang malu"

"Oppa!" Luhan kesal karena ketahuan sama suaminya jika dirinya sedang malu

"Ingin melakukannya?" Luhan bertanya nakal karena mereka sudah lama Tidak melakukan permainan ini semenjak kehadiran Sehan didalam hidup mereka yang sangat bahagia dan sempurna, dirinya tidak ingin sang suami kekurangan akan service dan mencari jalan lain yang tidak baik untuk memuaskannya

"Apakah masa datang bulanmu sudah berakhir?" Sehun pernah bertanya dan jawaban Luhan adalah sedang datang bulan sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa pada saat itu

"Tentu saja sudah Oppa, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku menawarinya" Luhan geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah suaminya sedangkan Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena malu "Oppa lupa"

Luhan mendekati suaminya dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan Sehun pun membalas ciumannya hingga menjadi kasar dan dirinya sangat menyukai akan sensasi kasar yang diberikan suaminya.

"Ah..." Luhan mendesah kenikmatan dan itu menjadi irama yang disukai Sehun saat malam pertama mereka hingga saat ini

Sehun menggunakan tanggannya yang pasif kepayudara Luhan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dimainkannya "Sh... Ah Oppa"

Luhan juga tidak diam karena permaina Sehun Oppa sangat memabukkannya dan membuatnya ketagihan akan sex yang baru – baru dia pelajari dari internet. Dirinya dengan nakal meremas penis suaminya yang masih tertidur dibalik celana tidurnya.

"Litte Sehun belum bangun ya?" Luhan bertanya nakal sambil menggosok – gosokkan tangannya diselangkangan suaminya

"Buat dia bangun Lu... Ah..." Sehun tidak tahan jika tangan nakal istrinya sudah bertengger diselangkangannya karena Luhan akan membuatnya selalu meminta untuk diservice oleh istrinya yang sangat lihai dalam hal memanjakan atau menyervice

Luhan semangat untuk membangunkan penis suaminya karena sudah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik sehingga membuatnya tidak perlu segan – segan membangunkan burung yang akan masuk kedalam sarangnya hari ini juga.

"Shh..." Sehun mendesah tertahan karena istrinya mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana dan langsung mengulumnya bagaikan lolipop yang takut diambil orang lain

Walaupun sudah pernah mencobanya namun rasanya tetap menggiurkan untuk menikmati penis besar suaminya ditambah bola kembar suaminya yang sangat membuatnya puas akan kesempurnaan suaminya yang sangat tampan.

"AH..." Sehun tidak tahan untuk mendesah karena Luhan benar – benar ahli dalam ranjang, padahal sebelumnya Luhan sama sekali payah dalam hal ranjang dan berkat dirinya yang banyak mengajari Luhan sehingga istrinya bisa melakukannya dengan baik bahkan sangat baik

Luhan merasa sudah puas dengan menghisap penis suaminya langsung mengeluarkan penis suaminya dari mulutnya yang sudah gatal.

"Kenapa berhenti Lu?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut, namun dalam hati merasa kesal karena kenikmatannya diganggu begitu saja

"Ingin lanjut kedalam sesi dimana burung masuk kedalam sangkarnya yang hangat" Luhan membisikkan kata – kata menggodanya pada Sehun yang sudah mengerti kenapa kenikmatannya harus secepat itu berhenti

"Baiklah" Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mendudukkan Luhan diatas perutnya dengan cepat

"Kenapa seperti ini Oppa?" Luhan bertanya tidak suka karena ini pertama kali posisinya berada diatas badan Sehun dalam hal bercinta

"Coba gaya baru Lu, bosan gaya lama" Sehun ingin mencobanya karena beberapa hari ini dirinya mencari gaya terbaru dalam bercinta dan ingin mempraktekkannya

"Apa Oppa yakin dengan gaya seperti ini?" Luhan bertanya memastikan karena dia banyak mendengar dari sahabatnya jika gaya women on the top hanya khusus untuk ibu hamil dan yang terparah adalah penis pasangannya bisa patah karena gaya ini

"Kenapa emangnya?" Sehun bertanya sambil menunggu jawaban Luhan, jika jawaban istrinya bisa dipercaya maka mereka akan mengganti gaya dalam bercinta

"Banyak sahabatku yang tidak menyukai gaya ini karena ini akan berdampak pada penis Oppa, bisa – bisa penis Oppa patah" Luhan tidak ingin penis kesayangannya patah karena gaya ini yang akan mereka praktekkan

"Benarkah?" Sehun cukup terkejut karena dirinya tidak tahu jika gaya ini akan membahayakan penisnya sendiri, dirinya merasa bodoh karena Luhannya lebih tahu daripada dirinya sang dominan disini

"Baiklah, gaya biasa saja" Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan disampingnya dan dirinya bangun dan turun dari ranjang

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang Luhan yang sudah terlihat karena sang pemilik membuka pahanya lebar – lebar.

"Oppa akan masuk Lu" Sehun memberitahu istrinya bahwa dirinya akan memasuki sang istri

"Iya Oppa.. Ah..." Luhan kenikmatan karena sudah sangat lama lubangnya tidak dimasuki oleh sang pemilik yang sangat tampan

"Shh..." Sehun mendesah kenikmatan ketika penisnya dijepit kuat oleh lubang Luhan yang dulu sudah sering dia masuki "Masih sangat rapoat Lu..."

"Bergerak dengan kasar Oppa" Luhan meminta suaminya untuk bergerak dengan cepat dan kasar karena dirinya tidak suka akan kelembutan, Sehunnya tidak akan menyakitinya itu lahh yang membuatnya sangat suka akan kekasaran dalam hal bercinta

Sehun mengikuti perintah istrinya karena tidak ingin bertengkar seperti yang sebelumnya hanya karena dirinya tidak bermain dengan kasar sesuai permintaan sang istri.

"AHHH..." Luhan mulai gila karena kenikmatan yang diberikan suaminya sedangkan Sehun berbeda karena dia terlihat semangat memompa lubang Luhan yang sudah menunggunya untuk diisi

"AHH.. OPPA... I LIKE THAT..." Luhan meneriaki kata suka didalam desahannya karena dirinya benar – benar menikmati momen ini dimana dirinya sangat terpuaskan akan permainan suaminya

"OPPA... AKU MAU KELUAR... AH..."

"BERSAMA LU... ARGH.."

Sehun dan Luhan keluar bersama setelah bercinta selama dua jam lebih dan membuat mereka kelelahan dan terlihat sexy karena berkeringat.

"Lu, Oppa keluar didalam" Sehun lupa untuk mengeluarkannya diluar karena dirinya tidak memakai kondom untuk pelindung

"Tidak apa Oppa, aku juga ingin anak kedua darimu" Luhan tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dirinya ingin memiliki dua anak, mungkin jika untuk anak ketiga dirinya akan menolak dengan tegas dan menyuruh suaminya untuk memakai kondom

"Oppa bahagia hidup denganmu Lu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal karena kecapekan bermain dengan Luhannya, namun rasanya sangat nikmat

"Aku juga Oppa" Luhan mencium bibir sexy suaminya yang selama ini hanya dirinya yang menikmatinya

~TBC~

Maaf jika ceritanya pendek karena ini hanya membahas hari pertama mereka saja, dan terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal

Untuk cerita Because Of You mohon untuk ditunggu kelanjutannya, moment HunHannya belakangan karena ini cerita yang mengubah Sehun sang Gay menjadi normal dan butuh proses bukan secepat itu langsung ada momentnya dengan Luhan


End file.
